warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mycroft Holmes
Biography Little is known about this mysterious woman who is supposedly from another dimension. Experts believe that she shouldn't exist or isn't real to begin with, but others are not too sure. On one hand, she does come from a modern era in history, since she has knowledge of both computers and smartphones. But she couples this with above average but limited knowledge of time travel. (See Personality for more information.) Furthermore, Sarah shares much in common with the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. However, as well as sharing a similar personality and last name, she also shares many physical traits with the character. This makes an already enigmatic traveler all the more complex. Her goal is also suspicious. Sarah has often told others that she came to the Warehouse in order to find objects that she lost. But when confronted with the question of where would she put them, and what they actually were, she would only reply with a shrug. Joining Warehouse 13 Sarah came to the Warehouse after mysteriously appearing in a large object that looked to some like a "car without wheels". She would later tell the other Agents that she used this machine to travel to the Warehouse from another time and place. She soon realized that just like in her home world, the people in the Warehouse didn't believe that she existed. Worse, they didn't know what to think of her, and this unfortunately lead to much criticism. The main reason why Sarah became such a problem is that the majority of the Agents who tried to decipher her couldn't decide whether her ramblings were real or imaginary. Add in the fact that time travel is a difficult and tricky subject to bring up, and trying to interpret her becomes all the more challenging to do. This feeling changed, however, when on her first mission, she started feeling queasy around a certain artifact-one that would have killed a fellow Agent. All of a sudden, the pieces fell into place. Sarah had the power to tell when important events were about to occur, and react just before they do. This ability turned her into an asset, but also lead to her staying in the Warehouse more often. After all, the world didn't believe in her existence...but in a life and death situation, the fact that she isn't considered real became a good thing. Personality She is vibrant, fun loving and friendly to all. Her vast intelligence has made her a great assistant to all those both above her in status and on the same level. However, she often distances herself from the group and is quick to question the world around her, only to change it completely. This has lead her to be called selfish and inflexible by strangers and foes alike. The intelligence that she has in regards to time travel is limited only to piloting time machines. She doesn't know culture from other time periods, and doesn't even recognize items such such as old fashioned clothing and ancient architecture as being part of our world's history. Relationships * Ever since Agents Pete Lattimer and Claudia Donovan found Sarah in a nearby field, they had kept a close eye on her for the good of the Warehouse. But when Sarah saved Pete's life by using her "powers", Claudia became more caring towards the newcomer. Thus eventually lead to Sarah feeling at home in the Warehouse. * She respects Agent Felix Draco, and looks up to him as a mentor. He was one of the first to gain her trust, and is very respected in the eyes of his enigmatic fellow Agent. * Agent Megan Wilcoxson was the first to meet Sarah, and because of her vibrant personality, quickly became the lone traveler's best friend. * Because of their unique powers and similar personalities to her own, Sarah considers Agents Aden Tyler and Juan Miguel to be her surrogate brothers. She counts on them to help her in a pinch, and they would gladly do the same. *While on a tour of the Warehouse, Aden introduced Sarah to another Agent named Mary Melinoe. They soon discovered just how alike they were, and proceeded to become close friends.more Artifacts Recovered *The Hound of the Baskervilles Artifact History Sarah uses a watch to better be able to tell when events will occur. She has also used many of her other personal artifacts from time to time, including the Hound of the Baskervilles. The only artifact that she uses from Warehouse 13 is Sir Arthur Doyle's Pipe. Not only does she use it for its abilities, but also to look more like the famous detective Sherlock Holmes. Trivia * She enjoys reading, and has often been found with her nose in a book. * Her favorite book genres are (in this order) mystery, science-fiction and westerns. * Constantly quotes favorite movies and can usually identify the movie that a quote may come from. * Excessively binge watches Doctor Who. * Tends to dress in smart suits, even in casual situations. * When not working, she can be found volunteering at the local library. * Has been known to wear a deerstalker and utter 'Elementary, my dear Watson', prompting many to believe that she is a Sherlock Holmes cosplayer. This has proved to be the perfect cover on several occasions. * Frequently speaks in an unknown jargon. * When nervous, she is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart and putting them together again. *Refuses to curse, and gets upset when others do.